Marauder's Map
by Music Manic 101
Summary: Follow how the map changed hands from James to Harry.


It all began on their first journey on the Hogwarts Express. Six children whose lives would be forever intertwined sat in a compartment all anxious to finally learn magic. Although they didn't know it at the time, a shy werewolf, a strong muggleborn, cowardly child, a boastful pureblood, and a half-blood prince were all together peacefully for one of the first and last times.

This is the story of how four boys became the best of friends, of love lost and won, family betrayal, generations, and how it all cumulated to one magical mischief devise: the Marauder's Map.

* * *

James POV

I waved goodbye to my parents and ran onto the train. This was it, the day I've been counting down to since my dad first told me of the Fat Lady, Gryffindor, and Hogwarts. I found a compartment with a few other boys and a girl quietly sobbing in the corner.

I noticed her before with her muggle parents and sister. She was arguing with her sister about something, I didn't care what. She was probably just homesick or something, she'll get over it without my help.

I sat next to a boy who was reading a book, _Hogwarts, A History_. "Hi, I'm James," I said.

"Sirius," was his reply shyly as he barely looked up from his book.

The first hour of the trip was silent, I read, the girl sobbed, Sirius read, the boy in the shabby robes read a book, and the fat boy was playing with his pet rat. Finally something interesting happened. A boy, already in school robes, ran into the compartment and sat next to the sobbing girl. She looked at him and then looked out the window. I could feel her cold shoulder from my side of the compartment.

"I don't want to talk to you", she said.

"Why not?" the boy with greasy hair asked.

"Tuney h-hates me. Because we saw the letter from Dumbledore."

"So what?"

"She's my sister"

"She's only a-" the greasy hair boy was about to say something that would of upset her more. I felt a hint of regret that he didn't since he seemed to have gotten her in some sort of mess. "But we're going. This is it! We're off the Hogwarts!" He paused as this seemed to cheer her up. "You'd better be in Slytherin."

I looked up. Slytherin, ewww, that house is full of cheating losers. "Slytherin, Who wants to be in Slytherin? I think I'd leave, wouldn't you?" I asked Sirius who had been listening to the conversation.

He looked a little disheartened. "My whole family have been in Slytherin"

"Blimey and I thought you seemed all right."

"Maybe I'll break the tradition. Where are you heading, if you've got the choice?"

"'Gryffindor'", I imagined the awesome sword of Godric Gryffindor in my hand, "'where the brave dwell at heart' Like my dad!"

The greasy haired boy looked at me a snorted. "Got a problem with that?" I asked angrily.

"No. If you'd rather be brawny than brainy."

Okay so that was uncalled for. "Where're you hoping to go, seeing as you are neither?" _Hufflepuff _I thought. Sirius roared with laughter and I joined him, the girl however didn't seem to like the joke.

"Come on, Severus, let's find another compartment." She obviously has a bad taste in friends.

Sirius and I found that too funny. "oooooo, See ya, Snivellus." Sirius laughed.

She slammed the door on us, oh well. I turned to Sirius. "So why are you reading a textbook?"

"Trying to find out if bloodlines play a part in the house I'm going to be in. O really, really don't want to be in Slytherin."

"I don't think it matters, my uncle is a nerd and he was in Ravenclaw." I completely lied but Sirius seemed to seem a lot happier at this news.

"I think I'll ask the hat to be in Gryffindor, just in case." He stated before changing to subject to quidditch.

* * *

Hours latter I was in a little boat on a lake with Sirius, a boy named Peter, and another named Remus. But we were not talking; we were too amazed at the castle, the turrets and the lake. I swear there was a giant squid beneath me.

Then we were outside the great hall ghosts (actual ghosts!) and a serious looking teacher was telling up something. I wasn't paying attention.

Then we were in the Great Hall, the enchanted ceiling filled with stars and the high table filled with serious looking teachers. The teacher started calling names, and a few minutes latter the Sirius was sorted into Gryffindor. He got up and started jumping up and down, a smile on his face. The girl was sorted into Gryffindor, her name was Lily Evens. She went to sit at the Gryffindor table and Sirius moved over for her. She just walked past him to another side, leaving Sirius to feel rejected. The boys from my boat, Remus and Peter were both sorted into Gryffindor, and then it was my turn.

I sat on the stool and the hat went over my eyes. _Hmm, you are reckless but have a good heart. I expect great things from you in..._"GRYFFINDOR"

I ran over to the table and sat next to Sirius, Remus, and Peter. "Are you ready for this year?" Sirius asked.

"Oh yeah." I answered, "It's going to be totally awesome."


End file.
